


Kylie Meyers

by ParkRyder525



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: I decide to write a Guardian of The Galaxy fiction. Guardian of the Galaxy is one of my favorite movies! But I never read the comics so forgive me if I get some things wrong.Anyway, this story is about my OC Kylie Myers joining the guardians and going on adventures with them. Over time you'll learn more about Kylie past.So, relax and enjoy the story!





	1. To Catch A Thief

It was just a normal day in a forest like planet and Peter Quill (aka Star-Lord) was just exploring the town to see if anybody or anything needs help. The other Guardians was also exploring the planet and agreed to call each other if they needed help. Everything was going fine until he heard:

"Stop! Thief!"

Peter turned around and he saw a young human who look like a 14-year-old. The thief was wearing a beanie hat, black shirt, blue jeans, red converse and a long black fingerless glove. The thief was also wearing a long black scarf with rainbow stars on it. The thief's face was covered by the scarf and hair was covered up by the helmet leaving some of the hair out and its bangs. The thief was holding something in its red book bag.

Peter saw the thief was getting away and decide to catch the thief. Luckily, he called the other guardians for backup and ran to catch the thief.

Peter - "Hey stop right there!"

Thief - "Make me!"

The thief took out a gun from its back and began shooting at Peter. Luckily, he dodges and ducked them and then another gun shoots nearly shoot both, but they dodge it. Peter looked up and saw Rocket on his jet pack with his gun along with Baby Groot on his shoulder.

Peter - "What the hell man? You almost killed me!"

Rocket - "Hey nobody perfect!"

Baby Groot - "I am Groot!" (The thief is getting away!)

Baby Groot pointed and saw that the thief was running off.

Rocket - "I got this!"

Rocket began shooting his gun at the thief, but the thief summons a shield and protected itself.

The thief - "Hey furball! Let see you dodge this!"

Then it threw the shield at Rocket's jet pack and it caused him to crash down but Peter caught him and Baby Groot.

Thief - "Ha!"

But then Gamora and Drax came an attempt to catch it but the thief jumped up extremely high and kicked Gamora in the back. Drax tried to catch it but the thief jumped again and kicked him in the head. He was shocked because a human never has kicked him that hard since he was one of the strongest aliens alive. The thief began to run away again holding tight to the bag.

Rocket - "Man this guy is quick!"

Gamora - "How are we supposed to catch him?"

Drax - "I don't know but he's getting away!"

Baby Groot - "I am Groot?" (How are we going to get him?)

Peter - "I think I got an idea."

The thief hides behind the corner of trees and duck its head to see if the guardians were gone and they were.

Thief - "Aw man that was close."

The thief began to walk away but then as it was walking, it heard some strange noises.

The thief - "Huh? What was that?"

The thief heard footsteps and it was freaking it out and began to run. The thief kept running and running until it got caught in a trap. The rope tied the thief up and was hanging in the air like a rabbit caught in the trap. The thief dropped the red book bag and its helmet was nearly coming off.

Rocket - "Alright we caught him!"

Peter - "It's the oldest trick I know. It's works with animals and thieves like you."

Gamora - "Nice work Star Lord. I'm surprised that it worked."

The thief was trying to break free, but the ropes was too tied. However, it's helmet came off and fell on the ground and the thief face was shown. It was a girl with black hair and bangs tied up in a ponytail with bright blue eyes with a pale skin color. The other guardians were shocked that their thief was a young girl.

Peter - "Holy shit it's a girl!"

Girl - "No crap Ass-Lord!"

Rocket chuckled at that insult much to Peter's dismayed and gave Rocket an annoyed look which got his attention.

Rocket – "What? We are going to pretend that wasn't funny?"

Peter rolled his eyes and Gamora and Drax noticed how young looking the thief they just caught looked.

Drax - "This young thief is a child to be exact.'

Girl - "I'm not a child! I'm 14 years old!"

Gamora - "That's still young for a female like you."

Rocket - "Hey girly! Let's see what you got in here huh?"

The young girl saw that Rocket was holding her book bag and Baby Groot was holding her helmet trying to wear it, but it was too big for him. This caused her to wiggle faster as an attempted to break free.

Girl - "Hey! Get your filthy paws off my bag!"

Rocket just ignored her and opened her bag. Inside he and Baby Groot saw that there was money, shiny things, random earth things, clothes, etc.

Rocket - "Wow beside the random crap you got here, you got some loot here!"

Baby Groot - "I am Groot!" (Yeah!)

Girl - "Give those backs! I need those!"

Rocket - "Hey you know what they say: Finder keepers, *puts on the bag* loser sucks! Let's get out of here."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot" (What about the girl?)

Rocket - "Eh she will be fine."

Girl - "I need that bag!'

Drax - "For what?"

Girl - "None of your business and that's the truth! Now let me go!"

Then the guardians and the young girl heard ships and it was the Nova Corps. They landed their ship and some of the soldiers including Dey, came and pointed their gun at her.

Girl - "Oh crap!"

()()()()()()()()()

While the others were in Milano, Peter was with Dey in the Nova Corps ship were scanning the girl and finding out her past crimes. The girl was untied and had an annoyed look on her face.

Peter - "Okay so did you find out some things about her?"

Dey - "Yes her name is Kylie Alison Meyers. She's 14 years old and was born from Terra."

Peter - "Terra? You mean she's from Earth?"

Dey - "Yes she was born in 2003."

Peter eyes widen in amazement. 2003? He realized that's the future years on Earth and couldn't believe he was gone for that long. It seems like it was only a few years since he been taken from Earth and there are sometimes he wished that he can go back to Earth, but knows that he must stay to protect the galaxy. Although he does wonder what advance technology they have now on Earth but decided to think about that later.

Dey - "She have a special purple stone on her back that allows her to summon any weapons can think of."

Peter - "That explains why she could summon all of those weapons."

Dey - "There one other thing."

Peter - "What's that?"

Dey - "In her body. There are special these special metals and fluids in her body that not only gave her speed like powers, it can help re-snap and located her bones whenever they get broken or dislocated. Even when one of her limbs get cut off she can either attach or regrow them."

Peter - "So in order words: she impossible to die."

Dey - "Exactly."

Peter - "So what are you going to do with her?"

Dey - "What we do with all thieves: Send them to Kyln."

Peter - *eyes widen* "Wait what?"

Dey - "This wasn't her first rodeo. She been stealing and mugging people for 2 years. She was just hard to catch because of how fast she is."

Peter - "Dey you can't send her to prison! She's just a kid. Do you know what they will do to her in prison?"

Dey - "Well do you have other options?"

Peter thought long and hard. He knows that she a thief, but he was one too. Along with Rocket and Groot, plus Drax and Gamora killed people too. They were all once criminals and given a second chance to change. He thinks Kylie deserve that chance too, so she won't end up a miserable life.

Peter - "I'll take her in."

Dey - "What?"

Peter - "I'll take her in, so she can be a guardian of the galaxy like me and the rest of the team."

Dey - "Are you sure? This a wild child we are talking about."

Peter - "Oh please I can handle her. It will be like handling another Rocket but she's human and female. Plus, we got a second chance of change she should get one too."

Dey - "Well okay."

()()()()()()()()

After all that scanning that they were doing to her, Kylie snatched her helmet back from the scanning table. She pressed a button on her helmet, that turned them back to googles and put them on her head. She sat down on a chair waiting for someone to come to either tell her the good or unwelcome news.

Kylie - "This is so stupid! I don't deserve to be here! I just needed some stuff...I don't want to go jail…"

Kylie was scared for the first time in her life. She heard about prisons like Kyln and it can be very tough and wild. But then again, she's like that too and could survive a place like that, but knows that it full of perverts and killers that can kill her in her sleep. However, she was mostly angry at the fact that she doesn't have her red bag because of that dirty raccoon took it from her.

Then the door opened, and it was Peter.

Peter - "Hello Kylie."

Kylie - "Oh it's only you."

Peter - "Do you know who I am?"

Kylie - "Yes you are the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy Star Lord."

Peter - *in his mind* "Wow somebody remembered my name* Yes I am. I kind of want to make a deal with you."

Kylie - "Deal? What kind of deal?"

Peter - "Well I'll give you a choice: either goes to Kyln or joined me in the Guardian of the Galaxy team and become a member. You can help us save people and change the galaxy for the better."

Kylie eyes widen. Her being a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy? Beside them capturing her, she always admires the team because how badass they are and how they always help people. She wanted to be like them but didn't think so because of how different she is and would consider her weak. This is once in a lifetime opportunity to get this chance and knew she had to take it.

Kylie - "I'll do it."

Peter - "Awesome. Let's go."

Peter lead Kylie out and walked toward the ship. This is going to be the new beginning and chapter of Kylie's life.

Hope you all like it!


	2. New Member Equals New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Kylie joining the Guardians and having a dream about her past.
> 
> So, relax and enjoy the story!

Kylie’s eyes widen in amazement. The inside of the Milano was so big and beautiful. There was so many awesome gadgets and rooms it was like an action figure ship.

Kylie - “Wow! This is amazing!”

Peter - “I know, right? This baby is my pride and joy. Anyway, let me show you the rooms and new home.”

Just when Peter was about to show her around, the rest of the Guardians came up and saw Peter and Kylie.

Gamora - “What is that child doing here?”

Kylie - “Hey I have a name you know.”

Peter - “Guys this is Kylie. Like me, she is from Terra and is now our new member of The Guardians of the Galaxy.”

Baby Groot - *happily waving to her* “I am Groot!” (Hi! I am Groot!”)

Kylie smiled at Baby Groot. She couldn't resist the adorable the little tree. Kylie bent down on her knees, and she shook his little hand. Baby Groot has a big happy smile on his face because he never met a young girl from Terra before and she seems nice. 

Peter - “Yeah this is *points to Gamora* this is Gamora, *points to Drax* this is Drax, *points to Rocket* and that Rocket.”

Kylie smiled faded and looks mad at Rocket. She remembered how he took her bag and didn't give it back to her. She stood up and said:

Kylie - “Yeah I remember him. He the one that took my bag!”

Rocket - “Excuse me? I don't recall taking no bag.”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot.” (Yeah you took her red bag.)

Rocket - “You not to supposed to say that out loud!”

Kylie - “Give me back my bag!”

Rocket - “Didn't I tell you this before girly? Finder Keepers; Loser Sucks!”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot?” (Is this it?)

They saw that Baby Groot was dragging Kylie's bag with his vines.

Rocket - “I told you to hide the bag!”

Kylie - “Thank you Groot. *pets his head and turned to Rocket* “Keep your paws off my stuff.”

Rocket already didn't like how Kylie is. He was also surprised on how she is and act because most young girls would be either wimpy or be one of those girls who always need rescued. Hell, he even deals with people like Drax and Peter, but he never met a young girl like Kylie.

Rocket - “Are you sure you want to her in the team Quill?”

Peter - "Yeah why not?”

Rocket - “Because to me, we don't need a young nobody like her!”

Gamora - “Rocket!”

This insult didn’t really affected Kylie. She been calling names like “thief”, “loser,” even “stupid freak” before due to being different and stealing. However, she solves this problem by either stealing, insults, or even beating the crap out of them. Now that she is a Guardian of the Galaxy, she knows that she can't do stealing or beating the crap out of Rocket because that would get her kicked out and sent to jail. But she will not allow to be brought down by Rocket.

Kylie - “No, no, the dirty rat is right.”

Rocket - *shocked* “Wait what did you call me? *angry* I'm not a dirty rat!”

Kylie - “Huh I'm surprised because what the hell are you if you aren't a dirty rat.”

Rocket - *angry and serious* “I'm a Guardian of the freakin Galaxy kid! Nobody messed with me!”

Peter automatically sees that Kylie and Rocket was about to break out into a fight and quickly came to stop them.

Peter - "Okay! Okay! Uh Kylie why don't I just show you your new room.”

Kylie – “Fine but just keep him away from me!’

Rocket – “Oh I’m not going anywhere near you, you brat!”

Not wanting a fight in his ship, Peter quickly pushed her into away from Rocket not noticing that Kylie and Rocket was death glaring each other. Then Rocket saw Gamora and Drax even Baby Groot giving him disapproving looks.

Drax – “You could be a little nicer to the child Rocket.”

Rocket – “Hey why should I be nice?”

Gamora – “Because Rocket she’s new to the team and it’s up to us to make sure she’s in the right path. Beside it wouldn’t kill you to be nice to her.”

Rocket – “Okay okay I’ll be nice to Myers. Just a little.”

()()()()()()()()()

Peter showed Kylie her new room. So far it was big which had a bed, a dresser, even a closet. Peter was just glad that his ship has a lot of huge extra rooms just in case. Kylie was amazed at the new room she was going to have. 

Kylie - “Wow! This look really nice.”

Peter - “Thanks. It's not much, but we have enough money I'm pretty sure we can buy you knew stuff so you can redecorate it.” 

Kylie - “Thanks. Your teammates are really cool well, most of them.”

Peter - “Oh you mean Rocket?”

Kylie - “Yeah he's an asshole.”

Peter - “Look I know he's an asshole, but you should give him and the others a chance. I know your kind of had a hard life, but this is your chance to start a new chapter in your life.”

Kylie realized that Peter was right: being a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy is a new chapter in her life. She would no longer have to steal or mug people for money, she would finally have a home, and get the respect she deserves. But that means she would have to get along with her teammates, even that jerky raccoon Rocket.

Kylie - “Well okay. I'll try to get along with the team and that raccoon.”

Peter - “Good. I'll let you get set up and get some sleep since you must be pretty tired from before.”

Kylie - “Yeah I am pretty tired.”

()()()()()()()()()

After setting up her room, Kylie put on her red button down pajamas and went to sleep on her bed. As she was sleeping she began to have a dream:

Six years old Kylie was playing in the fields just running around and having fun. She was in her hometown, Austin Texas with her family and the barn. She was just running around until she heard a voice:

“I'm gonna get you!”

She turned and saw a tall sixteen-year-old boy with brown hair, a black beanie hat, wearing a red shirt with a black sweater, ripped up jeans, and black converse. It was her older brother Joseph “Joey” Meyers. 

Kylie - “Try to catch me!”

She began running as fast as she can. However, Joey caught her and lift her up in the air. Kylie was laughing so was Joey who loved playing with his little sister. 

Joey - “Got you squirt! Did you feed the animals at the barn?”

Kylie - “Uh huh.” 

Joey - “Okay let’s go to the house and eat dinner.”

Joey carried Kylie to the house. Inside, their mother Janice, and their father Brian was setting up the table for dinner. Janice picked up her three-year-old son Seth, and put him in his booster seat. Kylie was put down in her chair, and they began to pray and then eating. After dinner, Kylie went outside with Seth, and they saw a lot of fireflies.

Seth - “Pretty bug!”

Kylie - “Yeah they are fireflies!”

Seth - “Can we catch them?”

Kylie - “Sure!”

They grabbed jars, and began to catch a lot of fireflies. They managed to get enough and they poke some holes in it. Then they went back into the house to show their parents.

Seth - “Look mama! We caught firebugs!”

Janice - “Oh that good! Now it's time for bed.”

Kylie put on her pajamas as her mother tuck her in bed.

Kylie - “Mama I'm scared to go to sleep. What if I get bad dreams?”

Janice - “Don't worry honey dreams can't hurt you. I made you this.”

Janice took out a homemade dream catcher. Janice hung the dream catcher next to Kylie’s bed.

Janice - “This can help you get rid of the bad dreams you will have.”

Kylie - “Thanks mama!”

Janice smiled as she kisses her forehead and Kylie fell asleep smiling. 

End of dream sequence. 

Kylie was smiling in her sleep. However, she heard a crash that not only woke her up, but made her fell off the bed. 

Kylie - “Huh? What the heck is going on?”

Peter came in and telling her:

Peter - “Kylie change your clothes, we are about to go in battle!”

Kylie did as she was told. She quickly changes to her regular outfit and shoes and quickly put on her hat and goggles. She ran out her room and went to go on her first battle as a guardian of the galaxy. 

Hope you all like it!


	3. Those Krazy Krees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I took long, I was busy with my other stories and school. But now I'm back!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is about Kylie first battle with the Guardians.
> 
> So, relax and enjoy the story!

Peter - "Kylie change your clothes, we are about to go in battle!"

Kylie did as she was told. She quickly changes to her regular outfit and shoes and quickly put on her hat and goggles. She ran out her room and went to go on her first battle as a Guardian of the Galaxy.

Kylie - "What's going on?"

Rocket - "Well while you were taking a snooze fest, some assholes starting to attack my ship."

Peter - "Your ship? It's mine!"

Rocket - "Yeah like I care who's ship it's really is!"

Gamora - "I'm getting a signal. It looks like the Krees are the one who's attack the ship."

Drax - "What? I thought those idiots were dead."

Peter - "I guess some of them are still alive after our butts."

Kylie - "Why?"

Peter - "Because we killed their so called loyal Ronan. Now they are out for revenge and wants our heads."

Kylie eyes widen and then the ship got hit by one of the Krees' ships. They saw there was like 10 of them on the ship attacking the Milano.

Peter - "Show time A-holes!"

Rocket began shooting weapons from the ship to the Kree's space pods. He managed to get 2 of them and they exploded it. However, they noticed that some of the Kree's was getting out of their pods abandoned them and flew away.

Drax - "What are they doing?"

Gamora - "It appeared that they are running away."

Rocket - "That's because they noticed how badass and awesome we really are."

Kylie - "But some of them are still here. This is getting really weird."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot!" (Look!)

Baby Groot pointed outside and saw that the Krees' that abandon their pods, was actually jumping on the Milano. They began shooting some parts of it and destroying it. Gamora look at the screen and saw that some of the fuel and weapons was getting low.

Gamora - "Peter they are destroying the ship!"

Peter - "Alright Gamora stay here and shoot the ones from outside. Drax, stay here and attack the ones that tried to stay in the ship. Rocket, Kylie, come with me."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot?" (What about me?)

Rocket - "Stay here! We don't need you to get hurt. And Quill you really want Myers to come with us?"

Kylie - "Well duh I'm a Guardian of the Galaxy too you shrimpy raccoon!"

Rocket - "DON'T CALL ME A RACCOON!"

Peter - "Hey both of you shut up and help me!

They both they did a quick glare, as Peter put on his helmet. Rocket put on his spacesuit and jetpack and Kylie put on her goggles which turned into her helmet. They went up the Milano to fight the Krees that was attacking the ship.

()()()()()()()()

When they went into space and they saw the Krees destroying the ships. This was making Peter mad because not only this was his home, he was tired of fixing it every time he gets ruined.

Peter - "Hey a-hole!"

He shot one of the Krees in the head which killed him and his body fell into Earth. Then Rocket was shooting some of the Krees but even though some got hit, they dodge his attack. One of them jumped and began to strangle Rocket but suddenly, some familiar branches was wrapped around the Kree's ankles was thrown off the ship. The three of them saw that it was Baby Groot who did that and he simply wave at them.

Rocket - "I told you to stay in the ship!"

Baby Groot - "I am Groot!" (But I wanted to help!)

Peter - "Let him help us! There's more coming!" *pointed to more Krees coming toward the ship. *

Rocket - "Alright fine!"

Baby Groot - "I am Groot!" (Yay!)

They began to fight the Krees again. Some of them got inside the ship trying to kill either Drax or Gamora but they end up killing them and dumping their bodies in space.

Gamora - "Let me check on the ship!"

As Gamora was checking on the ship's status on screen. But then, one of the Krees snuck behind Gamora and was about to kill her.

Drax - "Hey!"

He stabbed one of the Krees in the head killing it. Drax then threw it body out the window and yelled out:

Drax - "Nobody kills my friend the green whore!"

Gamora gave him a "really dude?" Look.

Drax - "What?"

()()()()()()()

Peter, Rocket, Kylie, and Baby Groot was busy fighting. However more and more of them was coming and it was quickly tiring them out but they continue to fight. One of them was about to attack Baby Groot and Kylie saw this.

Kylie - "Groot!"

Kylie did some somersaults and kicked one in the head hard to the point that he fell off the Milano. Then she summoned a sword from her back and stabbed two Krees in the back and killed the last one by first beating it up, and kicked it in the stomach hard to the point he fell off the Milano. Then all the Krees on the ships were gone and Groot, Peter and Rocket were surprised and amazed on how strong Kylie is and how she handles the fight.

Peter - "That was great Kylie!"

Baby Groot - "I am Groot! (You were amazing!)

Rocket - "That was really badass!"

Kylie - "Oh thank you guys."

Peter - "We better go inside in case if they are more inside the ship. Let's go Groot."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot." (Okay.)

Rocket - "Yeah come on Kai."

Kylie - "Kai?"

Rocket - "Yeah it sounds more badass than Kylie."

()()()()()()()()

They went back into the ship and shock saw that there lots of Kree's arms and legs.

Drax - "We took care of those Krees."

Gamora - "Well Drax took care of most of them."

Drax - "And it was awesome!"

Kylie - "But what are we going to do with the spare parts?"

Rocket - "Simple: We keep them to make guns."

Everybody gave a Rocket a horrified and "seriously dude?" Look.

Rocket - "What? It's not like they are coming back for it. I mean we killed them all."

Peter - "Okay beside that creepiest aside, maybe we should all get some sleep."

Baby Groot did a cute yawn and made a sleepy look.

Baby Groot - "I am Groot" (Yeah, I'm tired)

Kylie - "Excellent idea. I feel exhausted."

Soon everybody was getting ready to go to bed. Kylie change into her pajamas and was happy about the new chapter in her life. Not only she was a guardian of the galaxy, but she gets to kick some ass! She even gains some respect from Rocket and thinking he not so bad besides being a jerk. She fell asleep and hoping she get to go on more adventures like this.

Hope it all like it!


	4. Kylie's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took long I been busy with other stories.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter will a little short because this about Kylie having nightmares.
> 
> So, relax and enjoy the story!

After the crazy battle, the rest of the Guardians decided to get some rest. While they were resting, Kylie was moving a lot in her sleep and was sweeting. She was whimpering in her sleep and began to have horrible dreams

*In her nightmares*

Nine-year-old Kylie was strapped on a chair with helmet/google on her hand. She was even a metal collar on her neck. A robot was spinning and talking fast about planets and the solar system. However, it was hurting her brain as she was trying break free.

Kylie - "Stop! I already know enough about outer space. Let me go!"

Computer - "Subject 525E98 remain still during your learning therapy."

Kylie - "My name is not-"

She got shocked due to the collar and pain which caused her to pass out in the chair.

()()()()()()()()()

Next an eight-year-old Kylie was training with some other alien like creature. Some even looked humans, but they were either Krees or Xandarians. Right now, she was training on how to jump high and from rocks to rocks. However, she slips and fell but luckily, she grabbed on to the edge. She tried to pull herself up but couldn't and saw that if she falls there are poisonous gas in the bottom. An Xandarians girl had stopped and tried to help her up but a voice said:

"STOP!"

It was Ronan the Accuser who was on a floating rock and went toward the girl and Kylie. He told the girl:

Ronan - "Keep going. I got this one."

The girl nodded and left. The Ronan got his floating rock, and went to the one Kylie was hanging from. He raises his war hammer and made the bottom part of the pole crushed Kylie's fingers. This made her wince in pain and tried even harder to hold on.

Ronan - "Are you weak?"

Kylie - *whispers and whimpers* "No…"

Ronan - "I SAID ARE YOU WEAK?!"

Kylie - "NO!"

Ronan grabbed her wrist to pull her up. However, he started to squeeze it hard and cause even more pain from Kylie. He even

press a button on her neck collar and it shocked her bad.

Ronan - "You better keep going and don't slip or else your will be fed to our pets!"

He threw her at a floating rock. Luckily, Kylie got her balance and kept on jumping beside in pain.

()()()()()()()()

A seven-year-old Kylie was wrapped in a towel with some other younger kids and aliens. They were looking down a pit full of

boiling hot blue lava like liquid. She was scared but then a two robot guards came up to them and said:

Robot Guard 1 - "Taking wrapped cloth off now."

It used its extra robot hands and remove the towels from all the kids including Kylie. They looked embarrassed and use their arms to wrap themselves.

Robot guard 2 - "Prepare for fireproofing experiment. Subject 25E98 shall go first."

Kylie was scared and didn't want to jump in. However, the robot turns on her shocked collar and it send a painful electric shock on Kylie. It also caused her to fall into the pit with the hot lava liquid. She began to scream in pain with the liquid burning her skin.

()()()()()()()()

The last dream made Kylie scream as well as she woke up panting and sweating. She looked around and saw that she was still in the ship and her new room. However, she saw Peter and Baby Groot by the door looking at her in worried.

Baby Groot - "I am Groot?" (Are you okay Kylie?)

Peter - "Yeah we heard you screaming. You were screaming so loud Rocket yelled at you to shut up."

Kylie - "Oh yeah I'm fine…"

Peter - "Well you don't look fine."

Both Peter and Baby Groot walked up to her and Peter sat at the end of her bed. Baby Groot climbed up to her and hugged her. This made Kylie feel a little better and gently hugged him back.

Kylie - "I just had this terrible nightmare that's all."

Peter - "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kylie - "I rather not."

Peter - "Well alright but let me know when you are ready."

Kylie - "Thanks but I don't know if I'm be able to go back to sleep. I mean those dreams scared the hell out of me."

Peter - "Hey I know what would help you."

He took out his Walkman and put the headphones on Kylie's head. He played his music "Mr. Blue Sky" and it made Kylie smiled. Then after the music was over, Peter played "Cherry Pie" and more music and saw Kylie asleep. This made Peter smiled because it reminded him the time his mother use to do that to him when he was younger and have nightmares. Once he saw Kylie asleep, he gently took off the headphones and walked with Baby Groot.

Baby Groot - "I am Groot?" (Is she okay?)

Peter - "Yes she will be fine. Like I said she will be ready to tell us. But for now, let just get some sleep."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot? (Can I sleep with you?)

Peter - "Well okay."

Peter went to his with Baby Groot. Happy that he was can help Kylie to put to sleep. However, he did wonder what kind of nightmares she had and hope to find out soon.

Hope you all like it!


	5. Ravager's Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took long I been busy with other stories and I just started school. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is about Kylie meeting Yondu and the rest of the Ravagers. 
> 
> So relax and enjoy the story!

When the Guardians woke up from their recent battle with the Krees, the noticed that the ship wasn't moving. Gamora checked the ship and saw that their fuel tank was low. Thanks to those Krees, the ship was also partly destroyed. 

Gamora - “Peter bad news, our fuel is really low. Look like we won't be going anywhere.”

Peter - “Oh well that just great.”

Drax - “How is being out of fuel is great?”

Rocket - “It's just an expression dude. Anyway, if I can fix some of the damage it won't give us any fuel.”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot.” (So what do we do?) 

Kylie - “Can't we call somebody for help?”

Gamora - “But we aren't near any planets to call for help.”

Peter - “Actually there is somebody we can call for help. Excuse me for a second.”

()()()()()()()()

After a few minutes Peter came back. 

Baby Groot - “I am Groot?” (Where did you go?)

Peter - “Oh I just had to make a call to an old friend.”

Then they saw the Ravagers’ ship coming toward them. It grasped the Milano with it laser power and bring toward the ship. 

Kylie - *freaked out* “What's going on?”

Peter - *smiling* “Just a little reunion is all.”

Then the Milano was inside the Ravagers’ ship. The Guardians got out and they saw Yondu. Both Peter and Yondu smiled at each other. 

Peter - “Hey Yondu.” 

Yondu - “Hello Peter. It's been a while.”

Peter - “It's only been a couple of weeks.”

Yondu saw the rest of the Guardians coming out of the ship. Then he saw Baby Groot on Rocket’s shoulder.

Yondu - “Who's that on the Rat’s shoulder?”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot.”

Yondu - *surprised* “What? Last time I saw him he was like a giant oak. *picks him up* Now he's a little twig.”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot!” (Put me down!)

Rocket grabbed Baby Groot and put him back on his shoulder. 

Rocket - “Yeah well it's take a while for his people to grow back into size. Anyway Quill why out of all people did you call this blue turd?”

Yondu - “That's because unlike you I have pretty good mechanics.”

Rocket growled at him. Then Yondu saw Kylie coming out grabbing her backpack and now wearing her hat and goggles. 

Yondu - “Oh who this?”

Peter - “Oh this is Kylie Myers. She's a new member of the team.”

Rocket - “Unfortunately. *Gamora punches him* ow!”

Peter - “Anyway Kylie, this is Yondu he's the leader of the Ravagers. He's also my guardian when I was younger.”

Yondu - *smiled* “Well it's nice to meet you Little Lady.”

Kylie - “It's nice to meet you to Old Man.”

Gamora - “Kylie please.”

Peter - “Oh pleases, I use to call Yondu worse things like that.”

Yondu - *crosses his arm* “Oh really like what?”

Peter - “Uhh...Why don't show Kylie around the ship.

He quickly walked away while Yondu just shook his head and kept walking along with the gang.

()()()()()()()()

Kylie was amazed by the Ravagers’ ship. It was so huge and never saw so many people and aliens. Somewhere just walking around and some were busy things and fighting. However there was some who was just goofing around drinking or just sleeping.

Kylie - “So what do you guys do anyway?”

Yondu - “We Ravagers have many jobs. We travel in the galaxy and be bounty hunters.” 

Peter - “Yeah and also dirty pirate thieves.”

Yondu - “You watch your mouth boy. I seem to recall some kid who would steal stuff and sell them.”

Drax - “Who?”

Rocket - “Quill you idiot!”

Peter - “Hey I grew out that. Unlike some people I know.”

Rocket - “Hey it's not my fault some things are easy to steal.”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot.” (And cost a lot of money.)

Gamora - “Well the Guardians don't do that stealing stuff. We protect the galaxy and planets to make sure that nobody gets hurt or killed.”

Yondu - “Not mention you have to work us.”

Kylie - “How come?”

Drax - “Ever since we defeated that coward Ronan, Yondu made us honorary members.”

Rocket - “Also we are the only bad-ass team to defeat him.”

Yondu - “Well most of you guys are honorary members.”

Peter - “What are you talking about?”

Yondu - “Kylie isn't an honorable Ravagers because she the newest member. To be honest I don't know if she is even Ravagers material. I mean look how small she is.”

Kylie - *offended* “Excuse me?! I am so Ravager material! I'll will even proof it to you Old Man.”

Yondu was surprised by this. He never heard a young girl acted this tough. Then again, he seen attitude like this before. After all he did raise Peter for 26 years. 

Yondu - “Alright girly. If you can prove to me that you are Ravagers material, you can be an honorary Ravager. You just have to do a Ravagers test, if you think you can handle it.”

Kylie - “I'll do it!”

Peter eyes widen.

()()()()()()()()()

As Kylie was warming up, Peter was talking to Yondu: 

Peter - “Yondu can you go a little easy on her? She’s just a kid you know.”

Yondu - “Hey come on her can handle it. Beside you and your team took the test and did great. You even took the test at her age.”

Peter - “But that's different. I was trained a lot during her age.”

Rocket - “Come on Quill let the kid take the test. Beside if she flunks we can also have fun rubbing it in her face.”

Drax - “Just don't hurt the child Yondu.”

Gamora - “Come on, we better step back so Kylie can do the test.”

The Guardians stepped back as Kylie approach to Yondu. She was a little nervous but she won't admit it. She determined to pass the test and becomes an honorary Ravagers like her friends. Yondu had a laser gun in his hand. 

Yondu - “Okay first part of the test is that every Ravagers know a gun inside and outside. *give the gun to her* Here take this gun and take it apart.”

Kylie - “Okay.”

She took the gun and threw it again the wall. It smashed into a lot of pieces. 

Yondu - “Well I wasn't expecting that but that will do. Now that the gun is broken, put it back together again.”

Kylie - “Oh please that will be easy.”

Kylie began to take the pieces and rebuild the gun. In 10 minutes she rebuilt the gun and it was bigger and better than before. 

Yondu - “That's impressive. How you learn to do that?”

Kylie - “Oh let's just say a certain animal helped me a bit or two about mechanics.”

Kylie smiled at Rocket who winked back. 

Yondu - “Alright time for the next test.”

They walked to the next room. Peter was looking a bit worried as they were walking. Yondu was a great guy, but can be also a strict asshole. 

Baby Groot - “I am Groot” (Is the test over?”

Rocket - “No there's more. I bet it will be too tough for Kai to handle.”

Gamora - “Don't count on it. I'm sure she will do fine.”

Drax - “Yes she's pretty tough for a child.”

()()()()()()()()()

They were in the next room and Kraglin was setting up the training room. 

Peter - “Hey Kraglin.”

Kraglin - “Oh hey Peter.”

Yondu - “Kraglin this little lady is Kylie Myers she a new member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. *to Kylie* this is Kraglin Obfonteri, he’s the first member of my clan.”

Kylie - “Hi there. Are you also like Peter’s adopted brother?”

Kraglin - “Well sort of.”

Yondu - “Alright little lady the next test in that room.”

Kylie went in there and the door closes. Some machines came out and there was some lasers, and dummies bag. This make Kylie stepped back in shock and was all the way in the back. Then she heard Yondu over the microphone.

Yondu - “Okay Little Lady, this next test is testing your strength and speed. The only way you can get out of here is to pass through the weapons.”

Kylie - “Oh this will be easy.”

She began to run through the obstacle with no problem at first, but then Kraglin turned the knob and the room was hotter. Kylie stopped and noticed how much the room was hot. She was starting to feel a little dizzy and sweating. 

Kylie - “What's going on?”

Yondu - *through the speaker* “This also tested you how ignore and brave through weather.”

Even though it was getting hot, Kylie kept on going through the obstacle. She kept on dodging lasers, avoiding spikes, keeping her balance etc. Outside the room Peter was starting to get worried about Kylie. He was getting scared that Kylie could pass out and get hurt. The one of the things he learned about Yondu is that he would also be tough when it comes to training his members. No matter what age they are. Then he saw Kraglin turning the dial down and saw the room was getting cold. 

Peter - “Wait, what are you doing?”

Yondu - “Now we got to see if she can handle the cold.”

Peter - “Wait Yondu you can't do that! She could die.”

Kraglin - “Not if she beat the cold and leave the room.”

Peter - “You need to stop this now!”

Peter was reaching for the knob but Yondu slaps his hand away.

Yondu - “I told you boy, its part of her training!”

Peter - “It's more like you're torturing her!”

Rocket - “Hey guys, I hate to break up the fight but she's already out.”

They saw Kylie out the door. She looks a little injured, tired and her legs were a little wobbly. However she still kept on going and walking toward the gang. 

Kylie - *pants* “Okay I’m done.”

Yondu - “Alright. We will go on a short break then it will be your final test.”

()()()()()()()()

The gang was at a bar drinking some beer. All except for Kylie who was just drinking some soda and eating some soup. 

Peter - “Kylie are you sure want to do this? I mean all these tests are making you exhausted and hurt.”

Kylie - “Oh please I can deal with the pain.”

Gamora - “Why you want this so bad? You don't have to do this.”

Kylie - “Yeah but I want to do this. For years people would tell me that I'm worthless and weakness. Back then I couldn't even do those tests that I just did. I couldn't even join gangs or be a disgrace to people.”

Drax - “I understand that child. On my home planet you couldn't fight in battles until you are strong enough in the eyes of the Commander.”

Kylie - “Also, they didn't I can do it because how young I'm really am.”

Rocket - “Hey kid, just because you are young doesn't mean you're not immature. All of us are mature bastards and look how great we turn out.”

The saw Baby Groot riding a little robot like if it was horse. He was laughing and trying to hold on to the robot. 

Rocket - “Well most of us anyway.”

Kylie - “Just for once I want to show people like Yondu that I have the guts to do these test.”

Peter - “Well alright if you really want this then I'll support you. But if they do something that crosses the line I'm stepping in.”

Kylie - “Alright dude.”

()()()()()()()()()

Then it came to the final test. The gang was in a giant room that look like a battle arena. Yondu and Kraglin was standing there waiting for Kylie. Then they saw her and she was ready for the final test. 

Kylie - “Okay Old Man I’m ready.”

Yondu - “Alright girl. Do you have a weapon like this?”

He whistle and his arrow shows up floating next to him.

Kylie - “No. But I can make one.”

She summons a weapon from her back and an arrow came out. It looked similar to Yondu’s but it was black and blue. Kylie snapped her fingers and it began to float.

Kylie - “I can't whistle, but this arrow worked whenever I snap my fingers.”

Yondu - “Alright close enough. Let see if that little arrow of yours can beat mine in a bullseye race.”

He whistle and his arrow began to break bullseye signs. Kylie quickly snapped her fingers and it starting to break other bullseye. The more Yondu whistle and Kylie snapped her fingers, the faster the arrow went. The arrows was now neck at neck, but unfortunately both arrows hit a red button and it opened a cage. Then an alien lizard like monster came out. The alien was a giant, pink with lots of red eyes and sharp claws with sharp teeth. 

Peter - “Holy crap! What is that thing?!”

Yondu - “A Gilza! We captured it and put in the cage. We have to put it back.”

The gang got out their weapons and began to battle the Gilza. Rocket flew in his jet pack and began to shoot the Gilza with its laser gun.

Rocket - “Eat laser you oversized stupid lizard!”

Yondu - “Don't kill that thing Rat! It cost 50,000 units!”

Rocket - “What! How can something like that ugly cost so much?”

Yondu - “People like weird pets!”

Drax dodge its tentacle and tries to cut it but it kept moving its tentacles around. Gamora, Peter and Rocket was shooting it with their laser gun. Yondu whistle his arrow and it tries to distract the monster. Kylie tried to the same but the monster was more distracted with the lasers. Then she saw Baby Groot about to fight the monster.

Kylie - “Groot no!”

Yondu - “Kraglin keep an eye on the Twig!”

Kraglin quickly grabbed Baby Groot in his hands. The Gilza’s tentacles smack Peter to the ground but luckily he wasn't hurt. He got up and turned to Yondu and Kylie and they were smacking the tentacles with their arrows. 

Peter - “Doesn't that thing have any weakness?”

Yondu - “I think they are attracted to lights. Looked how it is with the lasers.”

Peter - “Alright I think I know what to do. Kylie summon a laser gun.”

Kylie - “Got it.”

She put her arrow down and summon a laser. 

Peter - *yelling* “Everybody! Shoot your laser at the Gilza on each side until it's in the cage!”

Hearing this, everybody started to shoot the monster at the side. Even Drax started to shoot the monster with a laser gun when Kylie summoned another one. The laser shooting was working since the Gilza was stepping back and going back to the cage. However Kylie saw that one of the Gilza’s tentacles was about to hit Yondu. 

Kylie - “Look out Old Man!”

She pushed out of the way and the tentacles hit her arm. Then thanks to the laser shooting, the Gilza was back in the cage and Peter quickly push the button to shut the door. Then the gang rushes back to Kylie and Yondu.

Peter - “Are you guys okay?”

Yondu - “Yeah. This little lady saved me.”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot!” (Kylie! Your arm!)

Kylie saw that half of her arm is missing. She lifted it up and the others looked shocked and Peter look like he was about to puke. However Kylie closed her eyes and then she regrew her arm. 

Kylie - “That's better.”

The rest of them looked at her amazed and freaked out.

Kylie - “What? It's a special power I can do.”

Rocket - “You got some weird shit Kai.”

()()()()()()()

The Milano was all filled up with fuel and was ready to go. The gang was standing outside of it and Yondu and Kraglin was there too. Yondu was holding a Ravager badge. 

Yondu - “Kylie Myers in all my life, I never seen a young girl like you have the balls to fight, stand up to me, and pass those test without giving up. That's the true code of being a Ravagers: never giving up and being there for your team. Today I'm proud to name you an honorary Ravagers.”

Kylie - “Took the badge thanks Yondu. We will see you again soon.”

The gang got into the ship except for Peter who was talking to Yondu.

Peter - “Thanks for making Kylie a member.”

Yondu - “Hey she deserve it.”

Peter - “I'm also a little scared with her. I mean she young and I don't really know how to take care of a kid because I never had a dad.”

Yondu - “Hey don't worry about it. You will be fine. Beside your daddy was a jackass anyway.”

Peter smiled at this and got on the Milano and drove away. 

Kraglin - “There's something familiar about that Kylie chick.”

Yondu - “I know what you mean. It like I seen her somewhere but I don't know where. It will probably come to me later.”

Hope you all like it!


	6. Knowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took a while, had a bad case of writer's block :P
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is about the Guardians going to Knowhere.
> 
> So, relax and enjoy the story.

It was just another peaceful day in the galaxy. For once, nothing bad was happening and the Guardians was just relaxing. Peter was listening to music, Rocket was making new guns while Baby Groot was watching, Drax was shining his knifes and Kylie was staring into space.

Kylie - "You know, I kind of find it amazing that something as beautiful as the Galaxy can also be deadly."

Drax - "Agreed. But remember something too child, there are more beauty than deadly."

Rocket - "Plus the galaxy have lots of sorry sacks that can be worth tons of units. Plus, there are lots of assholes in the Galaxy."

Kylie - "Like you?"

Rocket - "Shut up!"

Then Gamora comes in the main room.

Gamora - "Guys we have a problem."

Peter - *takes the headphones off* "What is it Gamora?"

Gamora - "I check our unit storage. It's really low."

Drax - "How low is it? Like it's under the ship?"

Kylie - "No Drax it means that we don't have a lot of units. Anyway, how can that be?"

Peter - "Isn't it obvious? We been spending our units on junk."

Rocket - "Hey the stuff we buy isn't junk. In fact, all the stuff that we buy is very important."

Peter - *pick up duct tape* "Like tape?"

Rocket - "Hey tape is very important. You'll never know if you need it."

Drax - "He got a good point."

Peter - "Yeah but we already have enough tape."

Gamora - "Look like we going to have to go to Knowhere."

Kylie - "What's Knowhere?"

Gamora - "It's a place that you can sell some items for units."

Peter - "Alright I guess we can go to Knowhere."

Gamora - "You can buy something as long it's not expensive. And no stealing Rocket!"

Rocket - "What I'm not going to steal anything."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot? (Can we buy some candy?)"

Peter - "Yes we will buy some candy."

()()()()()()()

The Guardians made it to Knowhere and landed the Milano on it. They got out of the ship and began to go inside. Kylie was a bit freaked out on how it looks.

Kylie - "Aw man did it always looked like this?"

Drax - "Yes but don't worry Child, we'll make sure nothing going to happen."

Rocket - "Yeah any idiot lay a finger on us will get kill in seconds."

Gamora - "Nobody killing anybody. We are just going to sell some things."

Peter - "Let just hope this stuff is worth a lot."

()()()()()()()

Inside of Knowhere, they were looking for any bookers to make deals. However, some of them were close, and some didn't make good deals. This was making everybody frustrated especially Rocket who wanted to get some money.

Baby Groot - "I am Groot?" (What do we do now?"

Kylie - "I don't know Groot. Maybe we should come back later?"

Gamora - "Actually there is one other guy we can go to."

The Guardians (minus Kylie and Drax), eyes widen. They quickly realize who Gamora was talking about.

Peter - "Oh no not him."

Gamora - "I know but he's the only one left."

Kylie - "Who?"

Peter - "Trivon the Collector."

Drax - "What does exactly he collect?"

Rocket - "Super creepy stuff. Even weird animals and aliens."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot." (He even wants some of my body parts)

Kylie - "Really for what?"

Rocket - "Probably turn him into a freakin chair. Anyway, Gamora you can't be serious. Beside you remember what happened last time he saw us."

Peter - "Rocket has a point."

Gamora - "I know but we have no other option."

Peter - "Alright we will go to him. But we will keep an eye on him."

()()()()()()()

They made it to the Collector's place. The place looked better and bigger than last time. It appears that he collected new and strange items and aliens. Kylie looked at them with sympathy because she knows what it like to be locked up in a strange place. Then they saw Trivon aka the Collector looking at his things, he now has a fancy red and white fluffy coat, red pants and black boots. He also now has a scar on his forehead.

Trivon - "Ah. Well if it isn't the Guardians of the Galaxy. *sees Kylie* who's the little one?"

Gamora - "This is Kylie. She's a new member of the team."

Then Trivon saw Baby Groot. He was surprised because last time he saw him, he was taller than him. Now he's a size of a twig.

Trivon - "What happened to him?"

Rocket - "He's regrowing Genius. You're not going to turn him into no freakin chair."

Trivon - "Hm I see the pet is now the owner."

Rocket - (angry) "The WHAT?!"

He was about to take out his gun, but Kylie stop him.

Gamora - "Listen we just need to sell some things that's all."

Trivon - "How would you like to get pay?"

Drax - "Units Please."

()()()()()()()

As Trivon was busy taking the items and giving them units, Kylie took Baby Groot to get some snacks. However, Rocket and Drax came along with her as they were buying some food.

Kylie - "Hey you guys didn't have to come with us you know."

Drax - "Yes but a place like Knowhere is dangerous for Groot and a child like you."

Rocket - "Plus I gotta be honest Kid, I didn't really want to pay for my own food."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot? (Rocket you don't like spending money at all.)

Rocket - "Yeah I know that Groot. Man, I wish we had a Charoite stone we can sell."

Kylie - "What's that?"

Drax - "It's a rare stone that have lots of power. I heard about it and some people was about to get it."

Rocket - "It could also summon any weapon a person can think of. Lots of people kill for it. Plus, it's worth 50,000 units."

Kylie - "Holy crap!"

Rocket - "I know. I mean I hope we have that much money."

()()()()()()

When they got back, they found out that they managed to get 20,000 units thanks to the junk they had. That should be plenty for them to last for a while. They were about to leave, but then Trivon noticed something on Kylie's back because it was glowing.

Trivon - "Hey child, what's that on your back?"

Kylie - "What? What do you mean?"

Trivon stepped toward ripped a part of Kylie's shirt in the back. His and the Guardian eyes widen: Kylie has the Charoite stone on her back and it was glowing.

Trivon - "I been looking for this gem my entire life. You must give it to me!"

Kylie - "No I can't! It's part of me."

Trivon - "If you don't surrender the gem, I'll just take it by force."

Peter - "Leave her alone you weirdo!"

Trivon - "I didn't want have to do this."

Trivon presses a button and some robots came out.

Trivon - "Take them out and bring me the girl."

The robot did as they command and began shooting at the Guardians. However, they dodge it and hide behind a table. Peter took out his laser gun and began shooting at the robots but it just left some dents.

Rocket - "Quill those robots were created with Grade A strong metal. We need a better gun like mine."

He began to shoot them and one broke apart. However more robots came out and The Guardians saw there was exist straight to their ship.

Gamora - "We have to keep going! Make sure Kylie is safe."

Rocket quickly put Baby Groot on his shoulder, and they began to run away. The robot kept shooting at them but Peter, Rocket, and Kylie was shooting at them with their guns. Gamora and Drax were pushing or stabbing people out of their way. However, one of the robots threw an electric shock and it hit Kylie in the back knocking her unconscious and falling to the ground.

Peter - "Oh shit Kylie!"

Drax quickly grabbed Kylie and slung her over his shoulder.

Drax - "I got the child let's go!"

Then they continue to run and shoot. Drax was making sure he was holding Kylie tight enough that she doesn't slip from his grasp and making sure she doesn't get hit. They managed to make it to the Milano and quickly flew away from Knowhere.

Rocket - "So it's most likely that we are ban from there?"

Peter - "Yep. But at least we got money."

()()()()()()()

They took Kylie to the Sick Bay. She was resting on a bed and have some bandages on her. Gamora was going over her X-Rays and looking at the scanner. Baby Groot was munching on some candy and said:

Baby Groot - "I am Groot?" (What are you doing?)

Gamora - "Going over Kylie's X-rays. Luckily, she got minor burns and will be fine. But I found out something about the stone in her back."

Peter - "What is it?"

Gamora - "The Charoite stone is not only fuse to her back, it's also have fuse some part of her brain. It can also glow when it comes to her emotions."

Rocket - "So that how she can summon those weapons."

Peter - "And the reason it was glowing."

Drax - "I thought all humans can do that."

Peter - "What? Seriously?"

Rocket - "Dude wouldn't Quill did the same if all humans did that?"

Peter - "Anyway can we take it out?"

Gamora - "Yes but...If we take it out it can leave her paralyzed and some brain damage."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot?" (What that mean?)

Peter - "It means she could never walk again and could destroy part of her brain."

Baby Groot gasps in horror. He didn't want that happening to Kylie.

Rocket - "Alright then we are going to risk it!"

Peter - "Dude are you nuts?!"

Rocket - "Come on you saw what happened back there! There's will thousands of freaks and asses who would go after Kai."

Peter - "Yeah but it would leave her paralyzed and brain damaged you idiot! Kylie would basically be like a zombie."

Drax - "Or worse it could kill her."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot." (I don't want her to die.)

Rocket - "Then What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Peter - "We just leave it inside of her. If there's another way to remove it without her then we can do it. For now, we just protect her from harm."

Gamora - "I agree. We should leave and let her rest."

Rocket - "You read my mind Gamora, I'm exhausted myself."

Drax - "I didn't know you read minds Gamora."

Peter - "It's just a saying dude."

They left the room to let Kylie rest. Now they know they must be careful with her and train her so she wouldn't get harmed.

Hope you all like it!


	7. Nightmare Fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I took long, I been studying for finals and my second semester is over. Plus, it was the holidays and I caught a cold but I’m okay now!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is about the Guardians going to a new planet and somebody finds out some things about Kylie’s past.
> 
> So, relax and enjoy the story!

Hey guys! Sorry I took long, I been studying for finals and my second semester is over. Plus, it was the holidays and I caught a cold but I'm okay now!

Anyway, this chapter is about the Guardians going to a new planet and somebody finds out some things about Kylie's past.

So, relax and enjoy the story!

Kylie injuries were all healed up. She was hanging out with the team in the main room of the Milano. The ship was floating around in space because so far, there was no mission or anything. Feeling bored, she decided to listen to music on her iPod and the iPod appearance, got Peter's attention.

Peter - "Hey Kylie, what's that?"

Kylie - *take off her headphones* "What?"

Peter - "That thing in your hand. What is it?"

Kylie - "It's an iPod."

Peter - "I What?"

Kylie - "iPod. I listen to music on it. It's basically the more advance version of your mixtape box."

Peter - "It's called a Walkman. *looks at it* where are the other buttons?"

Kylie - "It's on there just flat now."

Peter - "So wait how do you change the batteries?"

Kylie - "It's called charging it up Grandpa."

Then they both heard Rocket laughing while he was doing some upgrades in the ship.

Peter - "What's So funny?"

Rocket - *laughing* "I just find it funny how you're like way older than her, but she's smarter than you! *laughing*

Peter - "Hey I'm only 36 years old, and second she's not smarter than me."

Drax - "She does have more knowledge than you Quill."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot." (It's true)

Peter - "Well that was because she was born in a different time era on Earth."

Kylie - "On our planet, things like technology and people change over the years. Who knows what kind of things changes on Earth now."

Rocket - "They probably created some brain helmets to make idiots like Quill smarter! *laughs*

Peter - "Oh shut up!"

Then they heard a signal on the ship. They saw Gamora working on something in the computer.

Peter - "What's going on Gamora?"

Gamora - "We been getting some weird signals on a planet.

Drax - "What planet is it?"

Gamora - "It called Zana. We are going to land here."

Peter - "Got it.

They began to land on Zana. Once the ship landed on the planet, the Guardians was out of their ship and was on the planet. Zana was a metal like city and it had human look alike and aliens living on it and had flying ships.

Kylie - "Whoa this place look like New York."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot? (What's New York?")

Kylie - "New York is a place on Terra. It's look like this minus the ships and aliens."

Rocket - "So we are in some fancy smancy planet, what the big deal here?"

Gamora - "I was getting a Radar signal that it's running on some odd energy."

Drax - "We can talk to the planet leader perhaps he or she know what's going on."

Rocket - "Wow for once you had a promising idea."

()()()()()()()

After asking for directions, they went to the biggest building to meet the planet. When they went inside, they saw two red alien security guards standing in front of the door.

Guard 1 - "Hello how can we help you?"

Gamora - "We like to see your leader."

Guard 2 - "For What?"

Peter - "We just wanted to see where we are because we are lost."

Guard 1 - "Very well."

They let Peter, Drax, and Gamora Inside. However, they didn't let Baby Groot, Rocket and Kylie come inside.

Guard 2 - "Sorry you can't come in here. No children or pets in the leader office."

Rocket - "What?! *try to get in but the guard push him* I'm not no stinking pet! I'm a guardian of the Galaxy! *they close the door on them* hey! What the hell!? *bang on the door*

Kylie - "Forget it Rocket, they won't let us in."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot" (yeah, they said we must stay out here)

Rocket - "Who cares what they said they are assholes who don't know who they are messing with."

Kylie - "Welcome to my world. I'm gonna see if there a bathroom in this dump."

Kylie went down the hallway to find the bathroom. Luckily there was a sign that said, "The Bathroom" and she went in there. After she was finished, she began to walk back to Rocket and Baby Groot but didn't noticed there was a guard behind her and the second she turned around, the guard hit her in the back of the head. It knocked her out and the guard sling her over his shoulder and took her to a different room.

()()()()()()()

In the office, Peter, Gamora and Drax was waiting for the leader to come.

Gamora - "What's taking so long?"

Peter- "Relax Gamora maybe the Dude have to take a piss."

Drax - "On my planet, my people would only have to urinate once a month."

Peter - "Hey lucky you."

Drax - "Thank you."

Then the door open and it was the leader who looked human. He was an old man in his 50s and have gray hair and beard. He was wearing red and black clothes and shoes.

Leader - "Hello there. I'm Marqan. Welcome to my planet."

Peter - "Hi. I'm Peter Quill, this is Gamora and Drax. We are half of the guardians of the Galaxy. The others are waiting outside."

Drax - "Leader Marqan, we are here because our ship the Milano have discover from Strange energy on your planet."

Marqan - "Oh it must have been our fuel."

Peter - "Fuel? What kind fuel?"

Marqan - "On our planet, we use these special kinds of fuel to energize the entire planet. Without it, the whole planet would be plunged into darkness. Why don't we show you a look around and show you how it done?"

Gamora - "Alright that sound fair."

Marqan opened a different door and led the team to a different room.

()()()()()()()

Baby Groot - "I am Groot?" (Where's Kylie Rocket?)

Rocket - "She said she had to go to the bathroom."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot." (That was a half hour ago.)

Rocket - "Really that long? She's probably lost. We'll go look for her."

They began to go find Kylie, but the problem was the place was too big and it was frustrating Rocket. Baby Groot discovered some glowing red and blue tubes connected to the walls.

Baby Groot - "I am Groot." (Hey Rocket, look at this).

Rocket sees the glowing tubes. He was confused on what this strange liquid was because he never seen it before.

Rocket - "What the heck is that?"

Both Baby Groot and Rocket began to follow them. They continue to follow the tubes until they hit a door that said, "The Malson Amaseli Room". The door even has like buttons for you to enter.

Baby Groot – "I am Groot?" (What's Malson Amaseli?")

Rocket - "I don't know but it sounds familiar though. Well since we don't have the password, we will just bust out way in. Groot, would you like to do the honors?"

Baby Groot nodded, and he use his vines to grow and went inside the door systems. He managed to break the wires and got the doors to open. The door open and Rocket and Baby Groot went inside and how the room was semi-dark, was fill with light blue tubes. It even has some small skeleton bones, computers and tubes, even some TVs.

Rocket - "What the hell is this place?"

They heard some moaning and screaming.

Baby Groot - "I am Groot!" (That sounds like Kylie!)

Rocket - "Come on let's follow it!"

They began to follow the moaning and screaming. The more they ran towards it, the louder the screams came to be. Rocket and Baby Groot finally found Kylie but to their horror and confusion, she was in the tube hanging upside down with a strange alien tentacle eye parasite covering her eyes. The blue tube also had long black wires connected to the parasite's tentacles. She was screaming in horror and pain and the mini tubes around the big tube she's in was glowing and the liquid was moving faster. This was starting to freak out Rocket and Baby Groot.

Rocket - *bang on the glass* Kai? Kai! Can you hear us?"

Unfortunately, Kylie didn't hear anything and kept on screaming. This was starting to make Baby Groot worried. Even Rocket was creeped out by it.

Baby Groot - "I am Groot." (We should call for help)

Rocket - "Yeah good idea. You call Quill and I'll figure out how to free Kai from this freak show."

()()()()()()()()

Marqan was touring the guardians in his building and showing them outside through the window.

Marqan - "As you can see here, the fuel that we use is called Malson Amaseli and it help lights our city. It even powers up the technology that we use. *showing them, the tubes connected to the walls* and we use these tubes to help give out the power to the city."

Peter - "Like flying ships and stuff?"

Marqan - "Exactly."

Drax - "How is this fuel created and where do you get it from?"

Marqan - "Oh that's a secret."

Gamora - "And why was our ship was getting signals from it?"

Marqan - "It's a possibility that your ship wanted some fuel like ours. It is pretty powerful to the point that it can go on for months even thousands of years."

As he was explaining, Peter was getting a call from his phone. He looked and saw it was Baby Groot calling him and it made Peter step back a little to pick up the phone.

Peter - "Groot?"

Baby Groot - "I am Groot" (Peter we found Kylie)

Peter - "What do you mean found her?"

Baby Groot - "I am Groot" (She was lost but we found her)

Peter - "Alright so what the big deal?"

Baby Groot - "I am Groot!" (She stuck in a tube! She's in pain)

These words shocked Peter. Thank to Groot's rebirth, him along with the rest of the guardians have better understanding him. He stepped back more to make sure Marqan didn't hear him. Peter knew something up with this planet that wasn't right at all.

Peter - "Okay I'll be right there. Just give me directions."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot." (Just follow the tubes to a secret door. It's already open)

Peter - "Alright I'll be right there."

Peter then began to follow the tubes to find the door.

()()()()()()()()

Baby Groot - "I am Groot." (I called Peter and he's coming.)

Rocket - "Alright I'll see if I can free Kai using this thing."

Rocket went to the computer and began to push buttons to see if he can free Kylie. Baby Groot climbed on the table to see if he can help Rocket.

Baby Rocket - "I am Groot?" (Can I help?)

Rocket - "No thank you I got this. At least I think I do I mean I never seen stuff like this before and what the hell is that gross squid thing on Kai."

As Rocket was pushing some buttons, Baby Groot accidentally trip and sat on a red button. The red button causes the tv to be turn on and it was statistic.

Rocket - "Groot? What did you do?"

Baby Groot - "I am Groot!" (I don't know! Look!)

The TV was no longer in statistic but was now crystal clear. On the tv, it showed Kylie's past when she was a child. It showed her getting pushed in the lava pit screaming in pain, strapped to chair during her "education lesson", getting shocked, even getting vivisection with strange fluids being injection into her body. Baby Groot was hugging Rocket in fear and covering his face in Rocket's fur. Rocket on the other hand was horrified on what he was seeing, and it quickly reminded him his time on Half-World when he was experimented on. He was even too frozen to even more or turn off the TV because he just couldn't look away since he was seeing how young Kylie was and being in a lot of pain and suffering. Seeing too much, Rocket quickly turned off the tv by shooting at it with his gun.

Rocket - *to Baby Groot* "There, now it's off."

Then they heard footsteps and it was Peter who ran inside thanks to the door being opened.

Peter - "Rocket what's going on?"

Rocket snapped out of his horror and relax a little once he saw Peter.

Rocket - "It's Kai! She trapped in a tube with some gross bug on her."

Baby Groot – "I am Groot!" (And she's in pain!)

Peter - "What? *sees Kylie in the tube screaming in pain* Oh my god!"

Peter ran up to Kylie trying to find some way to free her, but he couldn't find anything.

Rocket – "Maybe I should just use my gun to get her out."

Peter – "Dude no! You could accidently hurt her or worse kill her!"

Then Peter heard loud footsteps and turned around and it was Marqan giving a dark cold look towards Peter, Rocket and Baby Groot.

Marqan - "What are you doing to my new fuel tank?"

Peter - "What the hell are you talking about?"

Marqan - "As I mention before, I need fuel to keep my planet alive. I would need some people to help me and I send out a signal. Once they are drained after 5,000 years, we get some new fuel."

Rocket - "So you send that signal just so one of us can be a new freakin gas station?!"

Peter - "But why feed on people's nightmares?"

Marqan - "Well people's nightmares are a powerful thing, but lately I found out children's have Malson Amaseli fuel that is extremely powerful but alas their bodies don't last long. We also watch these nightmares on screen to see how powerful they are or just watch them for fun.

Rocket – "Of course! Now I remember, Malson Amaseli means Nightmare Cells, you sick bastards harvest nightmare cells and watching them on screen for kicks!"

Baby Groot – "I am Groot!" (That means all those bones we saw were kids!)

Peter – "The bones are dead kids?! What the hell is wrong with you Marqan!?'

Marqan – "It is very powerful, and I needed more to keep this planet a float. When I discovered you have a child on the team and her nightmares where elevated levels, I realized that she's perfect as the new fuel due to her nightmare levels being high and different from other children."

Peter - "You're a sick man! Kylie isn't no fuel and we are getting her out!"

Baby Groot - "I am Groot!" (Yeah!)

Marqan - "I like to see you try."

Marqan snapped his fingers and some guards came. They began shooting at the guys, but they ducked, and Rocket and Peter began shooting back. Baby Groot ran to the computer and began to stomp on various kinds of buttons hoping it can free Kylie. However, some buttons just turn some things on and off and laser was shooting, at random directions. It hurt some of the guards, but it also hit Rocket's tail.

Rocket - "Ow! Groot be careful where you shoot that thing!"

Baby Groot - "I am Groot! (Sorry!)"

Marqan - "Get that splinter!"

One of the guards was about to grab Baby Groot, but to his surprised the guard was knocked out by Gamora and Drax!

Gamora - "Sorry we're late."

Rocket - "Where the hell you guys been?"

Drax - "The Place was huge, and we got lost."

They heard screaming and saw Kylie in the tube screaming in pain with the parasite on it.

Peter - "They are using Kylie's nightmare as fuel! Get her out!"

Drax quickly ran to the tube and punch the glass with his fist. Then he cut the parasite in half with his knife and Kylie was free. Kylie was panting since she was finally free from that parasite and tube.

Drax - "You Alright child?"

Kylie - *panting* "Yeah...I'm Fine…"

Marqan - "You destroyed my fuel!"

Gamora - "No. Kylie isn't some fuel for your planet, she's a Guardian of the Galaxy and our friend."

Kylie was touched by these words. She hasn't heard people say something kind to her in a long time. Marqan got angry and saw a gun and was about to use it but suddenly, he was knocked out by one of the guards. The guardians look shocked and the guard said:

Guard - "I have put up his crap for years and it time it ends now."

He dragged Marqan's unconscious body in one of the tubes and put the parasite in him.

Guard - "Now we got new fuel."

()()()()()()()

The guardians were outside the building. They were talking to the Guard who is now the new leader of Zana.

Guard - "I would like to apologize again for kidnapping your little friend."

Kylie - "It's no problem."

Drax - "What about Marqan? What's going to happen to him? Are you going to rip his spine out?"

Guard - "Uh no. You see, beside the child his nightmare rates were off the charts. He's able to last this planet a lifetime."

Peter - "Okay that's good. Thanks for everything."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot." (Let's go. I wanna listen to music.)

They began to walk back to the Milano.

Kylie - "Thanks for saving me guys. Normally I can take care of things myself, but I was knocked out and when I tried to escape, the thing keeps making me see my nightmares."

Peter - "It's no problem Kylie. You're a Guardian of the Galaxy, it's our job to look out for each other."

Drax - "Don't worry about those nightmares."

Rocket - "Yeah kid they just like to mess with your head."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot?" (Good dreams too?)

Rocket - "Yes good dreams does that too."

Gamora - "Where your nightmares that bad?"

Kylie - "I don't want to talk about it…"

Peter - "Are you sure? Talking about it can help you."

Rocket - "Hey if the kid doesn't want to talk about it, then she shouldn't have too!"

Kylie - "Thanks Rocket."

Kylie and Rocket smiled at each other as they headed inside the ship. Rocket decided to be a little nicer to Kylie because he now have somebody that understand the pain he went through. Like now there's another "thing" like him. But of course, he wouldn't admit that yet.

Hope you all like it!

Happy New Years!


	8. Monster Rockeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took so long busy with other things in life but I'm back!
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is about Rocket being infected by a virus with a deadly side effect.
> 
> So, relax and enjoy the story!

The Guardians was busy battling some giant bee like creatures which Kylie nicknamed them "Killer Bees". They were hired by people in the planet Topia to get rid of the Killer Bees because they kept on stealing the people's food and killing them. It was a little tough to kill them because they were flying in the air.

Rocket - "So reminding me again why are we fighting these disgusting bugs?"

Peter - "Because we were hired too and need to make sure they don't bother these people again."

Kylie - "Plus we are getting paid big money."

Rocket - "That's good enough for me!"

One of the Killer Bees was about to attack Gamora, but Kylie killed it with the whip she has summoned.

Gamora - "Thank you Kylie."

Kylie - "No problem!"

Drax jumped up high and killed one of the new monsters with his knife. He saw one of them was about to attack Baby Groot who was too busy killing the little version of the Killer Bees.

Drax - "Be careful. These things can bite and sting you and cause pain."

Kylie - "Don't worry dude we will be fine."

Peter - "Yeah I mean we dealt with worse monsters then these pesky bugs."

Then all the Killer Bees were gone and dead.

Peter - "Well that's all of them."

Gamora - "Wait, I think one is missing."

Drax - "Gamora's right, one is missing but where can it be?"

Then out of nowhere, a Killer Bee came and stung Rocket in the arm and he screamed in pain.

Baby Groot - "I am Groot!" (Rocket!")

Thinking quickly, Peter shot the Killer Bee that stung Rocket. It was now dead, and some green ooze was coming out it's dead body. Baby Groot ran toward Rocket's who was holding his arm in pain.

Baby Groot - "I am Groot?" (Are you okay Rocket?)

Rocket - *in pain* "Y-Yeah I'm fine."

Kylie - "No you're not, your arm is bleeding."

Peter - "We better get you fixed up."

Rocket - "After we get paid!"

()()()()()()()()

After getting some units, the Guardians was now in their spaceship just floating around in space. Kylie was in the Medic bay who fixed up Rocket's arm by cleaning his wound and wrapping it up with a bandage.

Kylie - "There, better?"

Rocket - "Yeah I guess. How did you get so good at this doctor junk?"

Kylie - "Oh I learned how to do it myself when nobody else would have."

They went to the main room and saw Drax holding a jar of some green ooze.

Kylie - "What is that Drax?"

Drax - "It's a jar of those Killer Bees blood child."

Peter - "Oh dude that's disgusting!"

Drax - "What? I always collect souvenirs after battles."

Rocket - "Why?"

Drax - "So it could be a reminder of all the battles we did."

Gamora - "Do you mind giving me some of that liquid Drax? I would like to do some research on it."

Drax - "Of course."

Peter then saw Rocket taking his seat and began to pilot the ship.

Peter - "Yo! Ranger Rick what you think you're doing?"

Rocket - "What does it look like genius? I'm piloting the ship."

Peter - "Yeah in my seat. Get off."

Rocket - "I'm busy get lost."

Peter - "Now man!"

Rocket - "I SAID GET LOST!"

Peter - *shocked and taken back* "Alright man calm down."

Peter and the rest of the team was shocked by Rocket's outburst. Normally he yelled all the time, but this outburst was louder than usual and sounded like he wanted to murder somebody. So, they decided to let Rocket just pilot the ship.

()()()()()()()()

Kylie was getting hungry and went to the fridge to get something to eat. She opened the fridge and saw that half of the food was either gone or half eaten. Kylie even saw that her sandwich was half eaten much to her annoyance.

Kylie - "Alright! Who ate my sandwich?"

Peter comes in and see the mess in the fridge.

Peter - *disgusted* "Augh that's gross."

Kylie - "Did you eat my sandwich Peter?"

Peter - "Why do think that I did it?"

Kylie - "Because you always leave half eaten food without wrapping it up and that's gross. Plus, you would eat other people's food."

Peter - "Well first, I haven't eaten your food. Second, it's not my fault because you people don't put your names on it."

Kylie - *sees Drax* "Hey Drax? Did you eat my food?"

Drax - "No I haven't child. I express no interesting in other people's food."

Kylie - "Well this is great. The fridge is messed up and our food is gone, and all eaten."

Drax - "How is that great?"

Peter - "Never mind that dude. Look like we gotta do some food shopping to do."

Then they saw Rocket coming in wiping the crumbs off his shirt and whiskers. Baby Groot comes in and was eating some cake. Peter noticed that Rocket fur was a darker brown but didn't question him on it. Seeing the crumbs, quickly gave Kylie the truth.

Kylie - "Rocket did you eat my food?"

Rocket - "Yeah I did."

Kylie - "What the hell Rocket?! I was planning to eat that for lunch."

Rocket - "Hey I'm going tell you the first time I met you kid: Finders keepers, losers' sucks!"

Peter - "I can't believe you ate half of the food."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot." (And I helped.)

Rocket - "Hey it's not my fault man I was hungry. You know that I have a big appetite."

Drax - "Are you going to clean this up?"

Rocket - "Hell no. Beside I need to rest up my arm it still hurts."

Peter - "Rocket you clean this up now!"

Rocket - "Ah screw you Star-Ass!"

Rocket left to go to his room and Baby Groot followed him. The three of them were shocked by Rocket's behavior because he's never been a jerk like this.

Kylie - "Sheesh Rocket is being a bigger jerk than usual."

Drax - "I know it's starting to irate me."

Peter - "I'll talk to Rocket about this."

Kylie - "That's no good. Rocket wouldn't listen to you, I mean you know how stubborn he can be."

Drax - "The child is right Quill. You need some other way to talk to him."

Peter - "Okay I'll talk to Gamora. Rocket would normally listen to her for some reason."

()()()()()()()()

Peter went looking for Gamora and saw her in the ship's lab, working on the liquid Drax gave her.

Peter - "What are you doing?"

Gamora - "Testing the blood from those disgusting bugs we defeated."

Peter - "Man with all this science stuff it's like you're Stephen Hawking."

Gamora - "Who?"

Peter - "A scientist on Terra. People consider him the smartest man on Terra due to having a really high IQ."

Gamora - "Oh how interesting."

Peter - "Anyway I need to talk to you about Rocket."

Gamora - "What about him?"

Peter - "He's been acting more of a dick than usual."

Gamora - "Yes I did notice that lately. It's like ever since the battle with those Killer Bees."

Peter - "Wait didn't Drax said that the bite cause pain?"

Gamora - "Yes but I think there's more than that. I'm still working on the blood and making the cure maybe it helps Rocket's bite mark."

Peter - "Well maybe it can help change his attitude."

Gamora - "Peter please."

Peter - "What it's true. Sometimes he can be a jerky pest."

However unknowingly to Gamora and Peter, Rocket was in the hallway hearing the conversation about him. He was angry that they were talking bad about him. Rocket was about to confront them, but he felt the pain in his arm and went to the bathroom.

()()()()()()()()

Rocket - "Stupid Ass-Lord! Think he's so great! And after all the stuff I did for this stinking team!"

He climbed on the sink and saw that his fur has gone darker and messier. Even his eyes even turned red much to his surprised.

Rocket - "Huh that's weird I don't remember having red eyes. Maybe it just a stupid side effect from that bite mark."

He was about to open the mirror, but then he felt more pain and fell on the ground holding his stomach. Baby Groot was playing with some toys when he heard Rocket screaming.

Baby Groot - "I am Groot? (Rocket?)

He got up from his spot and ran toward the bathroom to see what's wrong with Rocket.

Rocket - *in pain* "W-What's...happening… to me?!"

Suddenly, he began to grow that would reach Drax's height, his nails grew longer and sharper. His teeth even grew longer and sharper and his clothes even ripped some holes due to his sudden growth spurt. He let out a huge monstrous roar.

Baby Groot made it to the bathroom and was in front of the bathroom.

Baby Groot - "I am Groot?" (Rocket? Are you okay?)

Then the bathroom door now has a hole due to being punched. Baby Groot was getting scared because he heard growling noises. Then he saw the monster in the bathroom breaking free and Baby Groot screamed in fear ran away. He saw the monster was breaking free and ran away faster. Baby Groot kept running until he saw Gamora and Peter and he jumped into Gamora's arms shaking in fear.

Gamora - "Groot what's the matter?"

Baby Groot - "I-I am Gr-Groot!" (There's a monster in the bathroom!)

Peter - "Are you sure? Because last time you said that there was a monster in a closet, and it was just my clothes."

The three of them heard a crashing sound and saw the monster.

Peter - "Oh shit!"

Gamora then saw the blue ripped jumpsuit and the white cloth wrapped around its arm. That's when Gamora realize that it was Rocket!

Gamora - "Peter, that thing is Rocket!"

Baby Groot - "I am Groot!" (What no!)

Monster Rocket let out a roar and pick out a piece of the wall and threw it at the three of them. Luckily, they duck before it can hit them, and they saw Monster Rocket running off. Drax and Kylie came in and saw their friends on the floor.

Kylie - "What's going on guys?"

Peter - "It's Rocket! That bite from the Killer Bees made him into a monster."

Drax - "It's must be a deadly side effect from the bite mark. How do we turn him back?"

Gamora - "I'll work on it."

Peter - "While the rest of us, try to find Rocket and make sure he doesn't do anything that can kill us all."

Baby Groot looked scared and stepped back. As much he would like to help his friends, he was too scared that his best friend turned into a monster. Gamora seeing Baby Groot and realize that he was too afraid and couldn't blame him because he was still regrowing and have a mind of a child.

Gamora - "Groot you come with me and help me with the antidote."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot." (Okay."

Gamora carry him to the med bay while Peter, Drax and Kylie go and try to find Rocket.

()()()()()()()()()

After 10 minutes of searching for him, they couldn't find him.

Kylie - "Oh where can he be?"

Peter - "I don't know but we better find him quick because he could do something deadly."

Then they heard crashing noises in the fuel room. They ran down the hall and saw that part of the Milano walls and rooms was destroyed.

Peter - "Oh great! It would take forever to rebuild of this."

Drax - "I'm not sure how is that's great Quill because forever is a really long time."

Kylie - "Guys I think he's in the fuel room!"

Peter - "Oh shit!"

They ran inside the busted door and they Monster Rocket was about to destroy the fuel tanks.

Peter - "Rocket no!"

Monster Rocket heard Peter and let out a huge roar. He used his claws to scratch them, but they all dodge it.

Kylie - "Careful! We don't know if those are full of the venom because we can infect too."

Drax - "Don't worry child, we will be fine."

He jumps toward Monster Rocket, but Monster Rocket slapped him away and it cause Drax to hit a wall.

Kylie - "You okay dude?"

Drax - *wince a little* "Yes I'm fine."

Peter - "We gotta make sure that we don't kill Rocket. We just gotta distract him enough until

Gamora is done making the cure."

Kylie - "Got it!"

Kylie summons a whip and use it to tie up Monster Rocket. He was tied up and tried to break free, but Kylie was holding tight. She almost loose her grip on the ground, but Peter and Drax help her but holding on to each other and making sure Monster Rocket don't free. Gamora and Baby Groot came and Gamora was holding the needle full of the antidote in her hands.

Gamora - "Peter! You and the others holding him down while I give him the antidote."

Peter - "Got it! *to Monster Rocket* Time to take your medicine Rocket!"

Monster Rocket use his tail to brush the others away and they were hit again the wall. Then he uses his claws to free himself and was going after Gamora. Luckily, she took out her weapon and began to shoot lasers as attempt to slow him down. Monster Rocket dodge some of them and push Gamora against the wall knocking the antidote out of her hands. Luckily Baby Groot caught it before it hit the ground. He saw that his teammates were fighting and getting beaten by Monster Rocket. He was scared, but he knew he had to do something to save his friends. He ran, let out a yell, jumped up high and was on Rockets' back. Monster Rocket was too busy to notice, and Baby Groot inject the needle and push down the antidote and got off Monster Rocket.

Monster Rocket then let out a pained scream and he began to shrink down to his regular size becoming normal Rocket once again. Half of his clothes was ripped and have giant holes. Rocket looked exhausted and weak and fell on the ground unconscious.

Baby Groot - "I am Groot!" (Rocket!)

Baby Groot ran up to him and try shake him awake.

Kylie - "Groot it's okay he's still alive but just unconscious."

Peter - "We better take him to his room."

()()()()()()()

Rocket moan a little and opened his eyes. His vision was a little blurry and blinked a few times to make them clearer and saw that he was in his room laying down in his bed covered with his blanket. Rocket was wearing a new blue jumpsuit and felt a little dizzy and saw his friends in his room waiting for him to wake up. Baby Groot saw Rocket sitting up and was happily that he was awake.

Baby Groot - "I am Groot!" (Rocket! You're awake!)

Baby Groot ran to Rocket and hugged him which confuse Rocket.

Rocket - *confused* "Yeah I'm awake…*groans* what the hell happened?"

Drax - "That bee creature bite you and turn you into a horrible monster."

Rocket - "What! Seriously?"

Kylie - "Yeah dude you were so scary and chaotic. Well you are always like that, but it was more monstrous."

Peter - "You were even destroying parts of the ship."

Rocket - "Holy crap!"

Kylie - "Don't worry dude it wasn't your fault I mean you got infected by those bees' virus."

Gamora - "Don't worry I created the cure. I even had everybody take it, so they can be immune."

Peter - "Plus it's no big deal with the ship I mean it's an easy fix and no harm done."

Rocket - "But why did you guys save me?"

Peter - "Dude you're a member of the team and family. We wouldn't let you become some monster."

Rocket was shocked about this. In Half-World, whenever somebody, animals, or even a thing goes chaotic or mutate into a monster, they would get killed or even more experimented on. Now that he has new friends and family's that care about him. This make Rocket feel safe and trust his new team.

Rocket - "Oh well thanks...I guess."

Gamora - "I think it's better that Rocket should rest some more. He still need to recover from the virus bite."

Kylie - "Come on Groot we should go."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot?" (Aw do I have to?)

Peter - "Yes Rocket needs to rest."

Baby Groot - "I am Groot." (aw okay.)

Baby Groot got down and he along with the rest of the Guardians left Rocket's room to let Rocket recover. Rocket was still shock that the team save him when he was infected with the virus because he was so use of the horrible experiments back in Half-World that he honestly thought the team would do that to him. For the first time in years he finally has people beside Groot that does care about him and would do anything to help him even when he is sick or in danger. He fell asleep happy that he got new family members that love and would protect him no matter what.

Hope you all like it!


	9. Ninja Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry it took long, been busy with school and other stories. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is about The Guardians of the Galaxy meeting a group of rebels that connect to Kylie’s past. 
> 
> So, relax and enjoy the story!

Hey guys! I’m sorry it took long, been busy with school and other stories. 

Anyway, this chapter is about The Guardians of the Galaxy meeting a group of rebels that connect to Kylie’s past. 

So, relax and enjoy the story!

7-year-old Kylie was playing in the field with Joey and Seth. Then they heard their parents saying:

“Kids! Dinner is ready!”

Kylie - “Okay mommy!”

The kids went inside and began to eat dinner. 

Joey - “So Squirt, your birthday coming in a few days.”

Kylie - “Yep! I’m so excited! I can’t wait to invite my friends, have balloons and cake!”

Seth - “Cake!”

Janice - “Yes it will be fun Kylie. Your father and I got you an early birthday present.”

Greg - “Yes I got it in my pocket.”

He took out a case and gave it to Kylie. She opened it and saw a golden star necklace. Kylie gasps in amazement and quickly put it on. 

Kylie - “I love it!”

Janice - “Oh I’m so happy for you. Do you know that is a special necklace?”

Kylie - “It is?”

Greg - “Yes, it would help you protect you from danger and show that your family will always be there no matter where we are.”

Seth - “Look! Star!”

Joey - “What do you mean?”

They saw outside a blue shooting “star” was coming straight closer them until:

“Kylie!”

“Kylie”

“KYLIE!!”

That’s when Kylie snapped out of her daydream and saw Peter and the other guardians. 

Peter - “Did you hear what I said?”

Kylie - “No not really.”

Rocket - “Eh don’t worry about it Kid, I don’t really pay attention to anything what Quill say either.”

Peter - *to Rocket* “Shut up.” *to Kylie* “Anyway, I was saying how we are going to take a little vacation on Xander.”

Kylie - “Okay that sounds fun.”

Drax - “Yes it has been a while since we have been to Xander.”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot?” (Are we going to hunt people again Rocket?) 

Rocket - “Eh whoever more valuable it’s most likely.”

Then there were getting a signal on the ship. Gamora went to check and saw that it was a Xandarians girl with white hair, black eyes, goblin ears, and wearing a white shirt, red pants, and black boots. She looked like she was having trouble with her ship as it was breaking out.

Girl - “Help! Ship...Going down! Xander!”

The signal went out and the Guardians saw that a big sliver ship was about crash down Xander. 

Peter - “Oh shit! You think we can help it?”

Gamora - “Don’t worry I’m setting up the Gravity Ray now.”

Gamora got the gravity ray ready, and she shoot it and the ship stopped. 

Peter - “Alright let set it down on Xander.”

Drax - “They lucky that they saw us or else they could have been destroyed.”

They help set the ship on Xander near the Nova Corps. The Guardians came outside to check on the other ship. Rocket saw the other ship and it was called “The Silver Star.”

Rocket - “Silver Star?”

Peter - “What kind of stupid name is that for the ship?”

Kylie - “Hey it’s a better name than Milano.

Peter - “What wrong with Milano?”

Kylie - “Sounds boring.”

Peter - “There’s nothing boring about my ship name.”

Kylie - “Whatever. Still though, this ship those look familiar. Could it be- “

Baby Groot - “I am Groot!” (Look! Somebody coming out.) 

They saw the door to the Silver Star opening. The girl who called them came out of the ship. Then the girl looked at Kylie and her eyes widen, and Kylie eyes widen too.

Girl - “N-Ninja Star?”

Kylie - “Nova!”

Both girl ran toward each other in joy which left the Guardians confused and Rocket disgusted.

Rocket - “Can somebody explain to me the hug fest that is going on.”

Kylie - “Oh sorry guys. This is Nova, leader of The Galaxy Rangers. She’s an old friend of mine.”

Gamora - “Galaxy Rangers?”

Drax - “What is your purpose of the galaxy?”

Nova - “My group and I help others who are either in slaved or being abused. The victim we save either joins our group or we help them find a new home and family.”

Peter - “Wait, there are more of you guys?”

Nova - “Yeah I’ll show you.”

They walk inside the ship that is a little busted due to almost crashing and what it appeared to be got shot down. They went inside and saw some Xandarians girls and boys, blue skin alien kids, weird looking fish aliens, etc. They were fixing the ship and they saw Kylie and look happy.

Xandarians Boy - “Look! Ninja Star is back!”

Kylie - “Aw hey Mercury! How you been?”

Rocket - “Hey what’s up with these stupid names?”

Drax - “Were these children born with these names?”

Kylie - “No. In the Galaxy Rangers, we can change our names if we either don’t like it or born without names. Mine was Ninja Star.”

Nova - “I change mine to Nova.”

Mercury - “I change me to Mercury because I really like that planet.”

“I’m Amino.”

“Bliss”

“Pandora”

“Sparky.”

“Vega.”

“And I’m Golgi Blue.”

Sparky - “What you been doing Ninja Star?”

Kylie - “I’m with the Guardians of the Galaxy now.”

Nova - “Wait these are the Guardians of The Galaxy.”

Peter - “Yep that’s us.”

Gamora - “Our job is to protect the Galaxy from evil.”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot.” (And make sure that people are safe.)

Pandora - “Aw!! Look at the little guy he is so adorable!”

Rocket - “Yeah but wait until he grows up. He won’t be so cute he will be big and strong.”

Amino - “Ah yes. His species will get older in a few months to a year.”

Rocket - “Thanks Ms. Smarty-Pants like I didn’t know that.”

Nova - “Ninja Star, your pet is rude!”

Rocket - “Their what?!”

Rocket was about to pull his gun out, but Peter stopped him.

Peter - “He’s not a pet.”

Drax - “He’s one of our friends and family.”

Rocket - “That’s right!”

Kylie - “Okay so what happened with the ship?”

Nova - “We were just cruising around until the Fire Hunters came and began to shoot at us.”

Peter - “Fire Hunters?”

Sparky - “They are our rivals who go around kidnapping people and sell them for profit.”

Golgi Blue - “They are bastards. They even use to work for Ronan!”

Gamora - “Oh of course. He would send people to get more people just, so they can be living weapons. Like me and Nebula.”

Peter - “Hey why don’t we help you with your ship Nova?”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot?” (But what about our vacation Peter?)

Rocket - “Yeah Quill I mean we went to Xander to relax and have fun, not work and help some bratty pirates.”

Kylie - “Come on Rocket there’s not much damage and it will only take a few hours.”

Drax - “Also we still have a week left. It shouldn’t take long.”

Rocket - “Well alright. At least it will give us something to do.”

()()()()()()()()

As Rocket, Drax, and the other Rangers was busy fixing the ship, Kylie was talking to her other friends and Peter sees Nova relaxing.

Peter - “Hey aren’t you going to help?”

Nova - “I did but now I just want to relax.”

Peter - “So I was wondering how did you and Kylie and the others met each other?”

Nova - “Well I’m not supposed to tell you all the details, but I can tell you this: we met while we and along of other kids escape a horrible planet. We would be separated from our family or killed them and be use as either slaves or just fighting tools. We wouldn’t take it anymore, so we rebelled, stole a ship and help others who were taken as slave or tools like us.”

Peter - “Wow. I get that feeling. I too, was taken by aliens when I was a little kid. I used to belong on a planet called Earth but that’s known as Terra. But I was taken in by the Ravangers.”

Nova - “You mean those dirty space pirates?”

Peter - “Hey! The Ravangers are space pirates but they sure as hell are not dirty! I happen to be a member myself.”

Nova - “But then you upgrade to be a Guardian of the Galaxy?”

Peter - “Yeah I mean I didn’t want to spend being a Ravangers all my life. I mean I felt like I had to go and be my own person.”

Nova - “Hey that was Ninja’s Star reason too!”

Peter - “What do you mean?”

Nova - “Two years ago, Ninja Star decided to leave the Silver Rangers. While she did enjoy helping others, she said that she felt like a part of herself is missing. So, I decided to tell her to take a break from us, so she can go find the missing piece. She still visits us from time to time though.”

Peter - “Well I haven’t seen my old caretaker Yondu in a while…”

Nova - “Maybe you should.”

Peter - “What? Why should I? I mean he kept threatening to eat and was a jerk to me.”

Nova - “For those who are jerks like that are jerks with a heart of gold. They truly do care about the ones they love but are too prideful or don’t know to show it. If Yondu didn’t care about you, he would of have eaten you a long time ago.”

Peter was shocked by those words. Especially when it came from a teen like Nova. He never thought of it like that before. Now those words change Peter thoughts and questions about Yondu.

()()()()()()()()()()

Baby Groot was helping Rocket and the others fixing the ship by passing the tools to them. Then he heard some strange noises in the bushes.

Baby Groot - “I am Groot?” (What was that?)

He decided to go check and left.

Rocket - “Groot come on focus and give me a fusion wrench.”

He had his hand out, but Baby Groot was gone. Rocket wave his hand but nothing. He saw that Baby Groot footprints and followed them. When he went into the bushes, there was nothing at first, until he heard a loud I AM GROOT!!

Rocket - “Hang on Groot!”

He kept on chasing the cry for help until he stopped and saw Groot was caught in a birdcage like trap and was tied on a tree branch.

Rocket - “Don’t worry Groot I’m coming!”

He climbed on the tree and made to the branch that Baby Groot was in the trap. 

Rocket - “How did you get into this trap?”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot.” (I heard a strange noise and I wanted to see what it was.)

Rocket - “Well now you know now that you shouldn’t be noisy.”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot.” (I’m sorry Rocket.)

Rocket - “It’s fine. But if you see anybody with some loot that’s when you be noisy. Alright stand back a little so I can get you out.”

Just when Rocket was about to free Baby Groot, he was shot with three darts. It made him tired and fall of the tree.

Baby Groot - “I AM GROOT!” (ROCKET!)

That was the last thing Rocket heard before he passed out completely.

()()()()()()()()()

Rocket’s visions were blurry, so he blinked a few times and his vision was cleared up. He was in some room with dim lighting and tried to get up, but he felt like he was stuck on something. Rocket tried to move but couldn’t and when he looked up, he was horrified to see that he was strapped on a table with leather straps. When Rocket wanted to scream, he couldn’t because he’s speaking sounded muffled. He turned his head saw a mirror and was even more horrified to discover that he has a muzzle on his face. However, he saw Baby Groot in the birdcage hanging from the ceiling.

The door opened, and he saw a young boy with greasy looking hair, wearing a red and orange ninja like clothes. He even had dark cold blue eyes and walked toward Rocket. 

Boy - “Oh you’re awake. The name is Xing leader of the Fire Hunters. You’re happened to be in our secret hideout. Sooner or later our ship is coming to pick us up.”

Rocket gave him an angry look and tried to break free but couldn’t.

Xing - “Come on you shouldn’t you be like this. After all, you and your little tree friend is worth a lot of money. Especially Half World.”

Rocket eyes widen in horror.

Xing - “Oh yes. Half world has been looking for you and your little tree friend for a very long time. I’m pretty sure they would award us handsomely for delivering you and the tree. Oh, and one more thing, *pressed a button and the cage bars lighten up* if your little tree friend tries to escape, he will get burnt. Have a nice rest because you’re gonna need it when the people in Half world will have fun taking you apart again.”

Xing left, and Rocket began to freak out and tried to break free, but it was no use since he was strapped too tight. He eventually stopped and looked at Baby Groot with tears in his eyes. Baby Groot know that look because it’s mean that Rocket is scared and how sorry he is.

Baby Groot - “I am Groot.” (Rocket it’s okay)

Rocket lets the tears fall down his face knowing this is the end for him and Groot. However, he sees that the wall was opening but couldn’t see very well due to the lighting and tears. The person in front of him took out a knife and it scared both Rocket and Baby Groot.

Baby Groot - “I AM GROOT!” (NOO!)

However, the person uses the knife to free Rocket from the straps and the muzzle. However, once he was freed he began attacking the person by violently scratching. However, the person pulled Rocket off and said:

“Rocket it’s me!”

Rocket saw that in the light it was Kylie but a little scratched up thanks to him. Without even thinking, Rocket hugged Kylie because for the first time he was scared and just needed a hug. Kylie was surprised because Rocket never hugged her. She usually hugs him but that just to mess with him by forcing him into a hug.

Rocket - “Thank god you're here. Where are the others and how did you find us?”

Kylie - “I saw those assholes carry you guys to the secret place. I had to wait because the What happened?”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot!” (They wanted to take Rocket and me back to Halfworld)

Kylie - “Halfworld?”

Rocket - “It’s a horrible place that turn me into what I am now. It’s also how I met Groot.”

Kylie - “Oh man.”

She managed to free Baby Groot by breaking the lock with her fist and the bars was no longer electric. Baby Groot jumped on the ground. 

Baby Groot - “I am Groot!” (I am free!)

Kylie - “Okay let’s get of here.”

They left the room and went walking down the hall. 

Rocket - “Where are the others?”

Kylie - “They are fighting the other Fire Hunters with my friends. It was my job to get you and Groot.”

Then suddenly, there was a sound of an alarm and they ran out the room and hide in the corner of the hall. They saw the Hunters looking around with weapons in their hands. The other was just relaxing and not really doing anything. Kylie saw some animals, people, even little kids in cages looking despair and hopeless. 

Kylie - “Aw man we need to get these people out of here.”

Rocket - “Forget them! We are here to save our skins not anybody else’s.”

Kylie - “Come on Rocket that’s isn’t right. They don’t deserve to be taken from their homes and family.”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot.” (I agree Rocket. I mean the same thing happened to us.)

Rocket - “Ugh fine. But how do we save them Saint Kai?”

Kylie - “Simple. We fight them.”

Rocket - “Now you’re speaking my language! Before we do that, you got any music’s like Quill?”

Kylie - “Yep. *takes out her iPod*Groot, wanna do the honors?”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot!”

Baby Groot took the iPod and connected to a radio he found not far away from them. Then the song Bad Reputation by Joan Jett began to play.

Rocket - “Perfect!”

Then all three of them began to fight the Hunters while the song was playing. Kylie took out a stun gun and began to shoot some of the Hunters. Rocket was shooting at them with his gun and Baby Groot went to the cage to unlock the prisoners. He managed to free them, and when one of the Hunters was about to get him, but Baby Groot use his vines to grab his wrist and threw him against the wall. 

Xing - “Get them! Don’t let them escape!”

Kylie - “We aren’t no trophies!”

Kylie was shooting and dodging some of the lasers the other Hunters was shooting at her. Then she jumped on the rope with a hoop on and began to swing while shooting some of the Hunters. 

Rocket - “Hey now that look like fun!”

Rocket saw another rope and they began to same thing Kylie was doing. Both was swinging, laughing and shooting the Hunters. This was becoming too much for the Hunter cause most of them was injured. 

Xing - “You win this round but just remember, the Fire Hunter always spreads!”

Their ship came, and they quickly got on and carrying some of their injured teammates. Even the other one who was fighting the other Guardians came and went on. Then they left, and Rocket, Kylie, and Baby Groot cheered that they won. Even the former prisoners cheered because they were saved. 

Kylie - “Aw man that was fun!”

Rocket - “Yeah I mean I haven’t had fun like that in years. You’re not so bad Kai.”

Kylie - “Neither are you Rocket. You’re okay for a little douchebag.”

Rocket - “And you’re alright for being a space brat.”

()()()()()()()

After letting the prisoners walk out first, Rocket, Kylie, and Baby Groot got out of the secret hideout. They saw the Guardians and Galaxy rangers running toward them. 

Nova - “Are you okay Ninja Star?”

Kylie - “Yes we are fine.”

Rocket - “Yep. We beat those Fire Freaks asses.”

Peter - “Same here.”

Drax - “For odd reasons beside being children they do have intense strength.”

Gamora - “They were probably trained to be that strong.”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot.” (They wanted to sell me and Rocket)

Rocket - “Yeah like I’m not going to be some douchebags lab rat.”

Kylie - “We even save some prisoners.”

Gamora - “That’s good. You did well on your first solo mission with us.”

Kylie - “Thanks Gamora.”

()()()()()()()()

Then the Silver Ranger’s ship was all fixed up. The members were going back inside the ship.

Nova - “Thanks again for helping us.”

Peter - “It was no problem. You guys are great heroes in the galaxy. Well, beside us.”

Nova - “You sure you don’t want to come back Ninja Star? There’s always room for you.”

Kylie - “Thanks but the Guardians of the Galaxy needs me.”

Nova - “I understand but promise me we'll meet again sometimes.”

Kylie - “I promise.”

Kylie and Nova hugged each other, and she went on the ship and flew off. The other Guardians decided to do the same and they got on the Milano and drove into space. Kylie was just chilling in her room listening to music, until she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it and it was Rocket along with Baby Groot.

Kylie - “Oh yeah Rocket and Groot. What’s up?”

Rocket - “I wanted to see if you wanted to help me and Rocket make bombs and guns in case of next battle.”

Kylie - “Didn’t Gamora say that we aren’t allowed to be making those?”

Rocket - “Ah she just wants to suck the fun out of everything.”

Kylie - “Well alright.”

They both began to walk toward Rocket’s room and Rocket said:

Rocket - “Kai. Thanks for saving us.”

Kylie - “No problem. You guys done the same thing for me. At least I return the favor.”

Rocket - “Yeah I don’t need you to be some whiny damsel in distress.”

Kylie - “Trust me I hate being that.”

Rocket - “I can tell kid. You are unlike the other girls that we met.”

Baby Groot - “I am Groot.” (It’s true.)

Kylie - “Thanks.”

Rocket - “Kai?”

Kylie - “Yeah?”

Rocket - “...Never mind.”

Baby Groot - *whisper* “I am Groot?”

Rocket - *whisper* “No not yet. She’s probably not ready.”

What Rocket really wanted to asked Kylie was about her past. The video of seeing the torture she went through still haunted him. But he knows that deep down like him, Kylie isn’t the spilling the guts type person and decided to wait a while to ask her. Beside her being a pest, he still happy that she’s a member of the team and know his pain of being taken and being put back together repeatedly. 

Hope you all like it!


End file.
